The Lady In Red
by HarleyTheMinx
Summary: One-shot, Harvey Dent (Two-Face), Harley Quinn, and a pissed off Mistha J.


(I apologize for any grammer this is my first fanfiction I finally decide to publish on this site. I don't own DC comics.)

xxxxxx

Harleys wrist are going numb, she could barley fell her fingers after hours of her hands being tied and hung above her head. She's been repeating the same dumb question over and over. "No, I haven't seen Mistha' J, I didn't know he was even back in town." The only light in the room she was tied up in was the glow from the cracks of the closed door. Her stomach growled from the lack of food, its been days since she ate. "I swear when I get out of here I'm stuffing my face with that amazing Chinese restaurant that I lived above for the time being."

The door opened Harley tried shielding her sensitive eyes from the blinding light. "Wake up Doll face." Two-Face flipped his coin between his fingers while him and two ugly mugged thugs walked in behind him. "I'll ask one more time Harley, where did he hide my nerve gas bombs and why does that psycho need them?" Two-Face looked at her only showing his burnt side. Harley has always thought Two-Face is good looking man, even the burnt side. What could she say she liked a man with power and scars... "I don't know Mistha' Two-Face, like I said over and over again. I have no clue he came back to town and I don't care. Joker and I broke up." Harleys voiced cracked a little when telling Two-face this new found information. Harley quickly broke eye contact from Two-Face after she told him this.

Two-Face began pacing the twelve by twelve room, his burnt side and clean side kept making odd face expressions as if they were fighting each other on an important, Two-Face Vs. Harvey Dent. Usually Two-Face won being the powerful side of his split personality. He looked back over to Harley when he stopped pacing. "Alright I'll give you two options Harley. Option one is, you can stay with me in my boys at my place until I found out where The Joker is hiding out. Option two is you can stay here in this room, but if you come back to my place you have to be a good little clown. "Well I think the answers obvious, I'll be coming with you...as long as you have food." Harley wiggled her petite body showing her excitement after mentioning food. Harvey left the room. "Bag her boys." The two brutes hit her with the butt of the gun knocking her out, pulling a brown sack over her head.

xxxxxx

Harley rubbed the side of her head where that asshole hit her with the gun. Harley propped herself on her elbows, looking around the room. She is in a dark red bedroom with royal black details painted on the walls. The bed was obvious made from some type or queen or king, the bedsheets are silky with a even thicker silky comforter. Harley pushed the comforter off her body, and made her way to one of the doors in the bedroom she prayed it was a bathroom. "WOWZIA." This bathroom was bigger then her whole apartment. Double sinks, a huge hot tube bath made for four, a walk in shower with ten different shower settings. Its beautiful everything was a black and white scheme. Harley saw the toilet and quickly went to business. "God, that was the best piss I've ever had." After washing her hands in the sink she decide a shower was needed after the long few days she had being locked in Two-Faces, Mr. Grey room.

Harley walked back into the room seeing a red dress laying on the bed with a note next to it, picking up the note she read. "Please wear this tonight Harley, I have an important dinner. I want you to look presentable." - Harvey. She looked over the red dress, it's a long red mermaid dress with a pair of black heels next to it. "Not bad Harvey, not bad."

It took Harley about an hour to get red, some reason Two-Face had all these woman products. "Its probably for the escorts he usually had wrapped around his arms most of the time," Harley thought to herself. She walked over the full body mirror that stood in the far corner of the room. "Damn Harls, look at them curves." Its been a long time since she wore a dress, she normally wore clothes that showed off her body and curves, but something about being in a dress just made everything more exotic. The mermaid dress clung gracefully to Harleys curves, her breast were never huge but her back side made up for that. Which she didn't mind she honestly preferred it. She suddenly lost confidence remembering Red and Two-Face had a thing, she's all woman. "She's everything I'm not." She walked away from the mirror before she lost anymore confidence, tucking a strand of straight blonde hair behind her ear.

xxxxxx

Two-Face looked at himself in the mirror fixing his half and half suit, one side white the other black vise versa when it came to the tie and undershirt. He's black hair on one side was slicked back the white side matching as much as it could. He walked out from his room waiting patiently for Harley to exit her room. "Just in time." He said as she exited her room. It felt like the earth stood still when Harley came to stand in front of him in the mermaid dress he picked out, her blonde straight hair cascaded down her back stopping between her shoulder blades. The gown hugged her body, she looked perfect more then perfect. Her baby blues starring into his cold dead grey ones. " How could she smile at a face like mine- NO!...She's Jokers whore Dent." Two-Face shock the thought from his head. "Come we have plans." Two-Face walked in front of her as the made their way to the dining area.

The dinning room is huge, a long dinning table filled with all sorts of foods and wines. Four men sat at either side and at one end sat Riddler, Harley and Two-Face sat at the other end together. " Finally you managed to join us." Riddler twirled his cane. "I had things to take care of Nygma, have you got the information I needed." Two-Face took a sip of his whiskey. "Oh indeed I have, but first answer my riddle. What do you call a man that takes a dame that doesn't belong to him?" Riddler smiled and looked over at Harley and Two-Face. " I don't care Nygma, it's only busine-" Harvey got cut off by Riddler "A Dead man, oh yes Joker has been spotted last at the Laughing Man Bar talking to Scarecrow."

xxxxx

It was late when Two-Face came back, Harley was laying in bed tossing an turning all night thinking of Two-Face surprisingly. Until she heard the sounds of screaming, Harley got out from the warmth of the bed, she's wearing a pale pink night gown that rode up her thick thighs as she walked. She saw Two-Face yelling at the night sky while standing on the balcony of his room. He looked to be drunk or finally lost all his marbles. "I'm sorry Grace, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. I'm sorry you couldn't love this face. Don't be sorry she's a bitch, she left us to rot. She'll never love you. You're a monster to her." Two-Face fought with himself. Harley grabbed his shoulder which seemed to startle him, he grabbed her wrist then suddenly pulled her close to his chest. " What the hell do you want clown?" He's breath smelled of whiskey and cigars as he spoke to Harley. "I just wanted to make sure you are okay Two-face, I heard you, uh, um...Fighting with yourself." Two-Face looked at her, noticing her night gown tugging around her thighs, her breast pushing softly against his chest. The whiskey hasn't helped this situation anymore then that small night gown she has on. His grey eyes met her sparkling blue ones, she smiled at him and flickered her eyes sweetly. "Get out of my room you vixen" Two-Face tossed her wrist away from him turning towards the other end of the balcony avoiding her contact. Harley looked at him and reached her hand out to grab him but decide its best not too. She made her way back to the room. Two-Face watching her as she left.

xxxxx

She had been looking at herself in the mirror for almost a hour seeing all her flaws..."No wonder, he didn't want me. Ugly blonde hair, pale, small breast, and I was short." Harley smashed the mirror with her fist, she then looked at her self in the shattered mirror. "That's better" Harley whispered her crimson blood dripping onto the already red colored carpet. A knock at the door startled her, "Harley please get ready, we have to make a stop at some warehouses then to visit Cobblepot and a few more idiots. Help yourself to any of the clothes I had my designer drop some new clothes off for you this morning. So everything should fit. Even the new costumes." The door went silent so she assumed Two-Face had walked away after telling her this news.

Harley went with something that was close to her old jester outfit but she fell absolutely head over heels for this new outfit. Tight leather under bust corset, with a small tank top that went with the bra and corset. Red one side, black the other. Following the color scheme but vise versa is the tight leather pants that gripped at her hips showing a nice amount of her toned stomach with four diamonds on either side of the pants thigh. Following her pants are over the knee platform boots one red and the other black. She also had on a pair of black and red gloves. She looked amazing like her old jester suit but sexier. She tied her blonde hair in tight pigtails and applied her face paint, popping her lips as she applied the blood ruby lipstick in the shattered mirror. "Time to break hearts baby, Mwah!" Harley blew a kiss at her reflection.

"Hey Two-Face whatcha' think about my new look? Killa' right?" Harley didn't care she had an accent anymore its who she was, who Joker taught her to embrace. One of the thugs whistled as she twirled around for them to look at her as if she was trying on a wedding dress for the first time. Two-Face couldn't keep his eyes off her, her body, her eyes, her voice. "How and why could Joker ever let that go, she's the most beautiful thing he saw...She's not Grace Harvey thought, Grace hates us it's time to move on...I need myself a Hench Wench." Two-Face smiled as he thought to himself. His train of thought broke when he felt soft warm arms wrap around his neck hugging him tightly. Kissing his cheek softly. "Your the best suga' I love the outfit." Harley fell back down against the balls of her feet again.

Harley sat next to Two-Face in the car while the thugs sat in the back of the four door SUV. It took an hour for them to get where they needed to be. "Harley you come with me, boys you stay here watch the SUV and keep the mics on incase I need you guys. Two-Face gave his commands and fixed his suit as him in Harley walked towards the Iceberg Lounge. The Iceberg was usually loud at this time of night, it's when Gotham's underbelly can show their face and have fun. Harley walked behind Two-Face as they made their way past the crowd to the VIP section where Cobblepot sat waiting for them. "Hello Harvey, Harley. Love the new outfit." Cobblepot smiled cutting his barley cooked fish. Harvey sat down first with Harley quickly sitting next to him and very, very close to him. "So what can I do for you Two-Face?" Cobblepot asked. " I need some new weapons for Harley and the boys, also Joker has been spotted." Two-Face pulled out a couple thousand Copplepot snapping his fingers. "Get him three crates, send him out front. Also get me the two colt .45 with the black hammer." The man did as Cobblepot said he brought the hammer and the .45 outs laying them on the table. "This are for you Harley." Cobblepot slide them over towards her. "Thanks boys I love them" Harley put the guns in her holsters and kept the hammer next to her.

"Wouldn't Harley know where The Joker is?" Cobblepot stuffed another bite of fish in his mouth. Harley shock her head from left to right. "No, I haven't seen him since he got back, we kind of broke up. The last time I saw Joker was when he pushed him out the window and broke my ribs and shoulder." Two-Face almost seemed to tighten when he heard what Joker did to Harley, he know Joker was abusive but he never now it was that intense. Cobblepot picked up on the change of emotion Two-face seemed to put off. "That's interesting, so Harley since your single have you thought about moving on to another pyscho?" Harley looked at Two-Face then looked towards the table. " I don't think that's any of your business Cobblepot." Harley quickly stood up walking away. " I'll meet you by your car Harvey." Harley said. "Well lets get down to some real business." Cobblepot added.

One of Cobblepots men escorted her outside. It wasn't exactly what the expected when they stepped outside, it was a massacre. Their mouths have been ripped from ear to ear, so they can have a smile after death. "Joker" Harley whispered. "Stay here!" The thug shouted at her. Harley only crossed her arms waiting to hear a scream from the macho thug. As she expected the thug screamed loudly, but his laugh was louder, his body numbing laugh. The Joker walked from behind the SUV. Harley let out a loud sigh of admiration. Joker is dressed in his signature purple suit, the yellow pinned stripped suit, green tie, the only thing new is the long purple coat. That was different, Harley loved it, she loved him. He grabbed Harley by the back of her head messing up her pig tails. Harley was expecting for him to take her right then and there but it was quite the opposite. "So I heard you been staying with Two-Face, you spoiled rotten bitch." Joker yanked her around causing her to fall to her knees. "Mistha' J it ain't like that I swear-" He smacked her hard against her face. "That's alright Harley, I found a new girl anyways. She's better then you to Harley. She knows how to shut up." Joker kicked her hard in the stomach. "Are you ready J" A unfamiliar sound of a woman came towards Joker, she wore a jester outfit like Harleys old one. "No one that matters anymore toots, just a nice punch bag that will crawl back to me in a week or less." He laughed loudly wrapping his arm around the other woman as they walked off to a nearby car. Harley closed her eyes tears of hate, pain, and betrayal ran down her pale bloody face as she hugged her stomach laying on the dirty ground.

Joker stood outside the car him in the new woman had walked over to, he watched as Two-Face ran from the building to pull Harley onto him. Joker stood there gripping the knife tightly as he watched Dent caress Harleys aching body. Two-Face put Harley into the SUV and walked towards the drivers side. He looked off scanning the allies. His eyes meet Joker and Joker meet Harvey's they both starred at each other for minutes. They both got into their cars and drove off. The game has changed for Two-Face, he doesn't understand why he feels like this but he's made it personal.

xxxxx

"It's not fair, not fair." Joker banged his hands against the steering wheel. "What isn't puddin" Harley's replacement asked. Joker leaned over her opening the door while speeding down the highway. "What are you doing?!" she screamed. He pushed her out then closed the door. "Don't call me puddin...I'm not you're puddin'."


End file.
